


Strangers In Marriage

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin have been together for ten years, married for eight years but in the last year they have become strangers to each other, fed up, Merlin wants to know why Arthur is pushing him away. This is the final in my Christmas stories this year and is dedicated to all of you who have read and commented or kudos' or even bookmarked me thank you all and Merry Christmas!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final in my Christmas stories this year and is dedicated to all of you who have read and commented or kudos' or even bookmarked me thank you all and Merry Christmas!!!!!!

Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot woke up by a gentle tap on the shoulder, opening his eyes he saw his servant Euan stood there.

"Good morning sire."

"Mm, yes... Where is Merlin Euan?"

"Lord Merlin is still sleeping sire."

"Sleeping?"

"Busy night sire, woman in the lower town had a difficult birth; Lord Merlin was up most of the night. He left me a note asking me to wake you instead because of this."

"Thank you Euan, can you just get my breakfast, leave Merlin to sleep."

Euan bowed. "Yes sire."

When left alone Arthur got up and washed and dressed while waiting for his breakfast to arrive, he walked through the side door and sighed when he saw Merlin fast asleep in the middle of the large four poster bed, biting his lip he slowly moved forwards and stood at the side of the bed watching the brunets chest rise and fall.

"Sire?" came a whispered voice.

Arthur turned and saw Euan stood there and with one last look at Merlin he turned and walked away, not seeing Merlin open his eyes and watch him walk away before turning over, a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Arthur was in the throne room going over papers while talking with Morgana when Merlin walked in and sat down. "Morning, sorry I slept in."

"No it is understandable Merlin Euan tells me you had a busy night."

"Yes, it was touch and go, nearly lost her but she is fine now, just has to rest and take it easy."

Morgana looked between Arthur and Merlin, and slowly shook her head as she lowered it to read a document. "I will go and see her later." she said.

Merlin smiled, "she will like that, I know she thinks highly of you and really appreciates all those visits and tips with it being her first pregnancy."

Morgana laughed. "Well I loved being pregnant, trying to persuade Leon to get me pregnant again. Sky is nearly three now and she keeps asking for a baby brother or sister."

Merlin laughed. "As she is a daddy's girl and has Leon wrapped around her finger you should get Sky to ask him."

"You know what I think I will have her do that." Morgana smiled.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "How was your night?"

"It was well, slept right through." Arthur signed his name before looking at Merlin. "And you?"

"You know how my night was, excuse me." Merlin said and left the throne room, taking with him the documents he needs to check and sign.

When Merlin turned the corner Morgana lifted her hand up and slapped the back of her brother's head.

"Ow!" he said, lifting his hand to rub the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Morgana looked at Arthur as if he had grew a second head. "You seriously need me to answer that? What was all that 'how was your night?' You knew how his night was."

"What's your point Morgana?"

"My point Arthur is that I talk more to Merlin than you do and you are married to him!"

"We talk Morgana and do things."

"Oh okay, when was the last time you had sex? Shared a bed? Kissed? Groped each other? Anything?"

"I kiss Merlin every day."

"You kiss him on the cheek to say goodnight Arthur! Do you even hold hands?"

"Of course we do, last week I held his hand all day."

"Yes when you were scared that he wasn't going to get better, when you didn't think the potion Gaius gave him would work!"

"I still held his hand."

"Why do I have to have such a stupid and thick brother? Arthur you and Merlin have been together for ten years, married for eight, when did you both last have sex?"

"I am not telling you that!"

"Why?"

"Because you are my sister."

"Your sister who had to stand and watch along with the rest of the kingdom when neither of you could keep your hands off each other."

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "A few weeks ago."

"Liar." came a voice.

Both siblings looked up to see Merlin walking over to them. "These have been checked and signed." he said as he placed them on the end of the table. "I am going to do the rounds." he said and turned to leave. "And it hasn't been weeks." he called back. "Try months, thirteen to be precise."

"Do you wank?" Morgana asked when Merlin left.

"What?" Arthur stood up. "You know what I am not even talking to you about this." he said as he started to leave the room.

"You have to talk to someone and it can't be Merlin because how can you talk to him about your sex life when neither of you have one!" she said, shouting the last bit as Arthur continued to walk away, choosing to ignore his sister.

"Morgana!"

Morgana turned to see Leon stood there. "He started it."

Leon laughed and walked over to his wife. "Of course he did."

Morgana sighed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "We need to do something, they used to be all over each other and then Arthur went out and fought, got injured spent months recovering and now it is like they are just friends, not married."

"I know love. I ask Arthur why they sleep in separate beds and all he answers with is that Merlin sometimes gets called away and Merlin doesn't like to wake him."

"Funny that because when I ask Merlin he said he didn't share a bed with Arthur while Arthur was recovering in case of catching him and when Arthur got better he never asked Merlin to come back to their bed." Morgana answered.

"What do you want to do love?"

"I want my brother and his husband to be all loved up again. I want to know why he hasn't asked his husband back in his bed again."

"Well while you have a think I am going to go and meet Arthur, we have a few men arriving today wanting to be knights."

"I will walk with you; Joy had her baby in the night I want to see her. I will pick Sky up from Louise on the way she has been on about wanting the baby to come."

* * *

"As you all know I am King Arthur Pendragon and even though I am King I don't let it stop me doing what I did when I was Prince, which is spar with you and train you, but I will only be doing that if you pass this test."

"And that test will be?" one man said.

Arthur looked up at the man who interrupted him. "What is your name?"

"Gwaine."

"Then you will learn if you become a knight that you do not interrupt your King."

"Interrupting is when you cut across someone mid-sentence, you had finished talking."

Arthur growled and unsheathed his sword. "Let's begin, Gwaine, you first. If you last a minute in combat with me or beat me within the minute you will become a knight."

Gwaine picked up a sword and went and stood in front of Arthur, both of them stood there waiting and looking at Lancelot who turned the sand timer. "Begin."

* * *

Merlin walked into a house in the lower town and smiled when he saw Morgana sitting at the table in there holding a small baby in her arms. "Hey Morgana. She's lovely isn't she."

"She's gorgeous."

Sky ran over to Merlin who picked her up. "Will you and Arfa be having a baby soon?"

"I don't know sweetie, we'll see. Do you like baby?"

"She's small."

Merlin laughed as he placed Sky down. "You were smaller." he said as he walked over to Joy who was sat up in bed. "How are you?"

"Extremely lucky, thanks to your magic."

Merlin smiled. "I have just come to check on you and give you a potion and then Gaius will be by later."

Joy smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Arthur growled low in his throat and chucked his sword into the ground before looking up at Gwaine. "Congratulations, you will be knighted later this afternoon." he turned to face the others. "Who's next?"

Merlin finished his rounds and came to a stop when he saw Arthur on the training field, walking over he saw so many men one side not looking happy and a few men standing to another side looking pleased with themselves, Merlin walked over to those who didn't look happy, shaking each of their hands. "There is nothing to stop each of you coming back and trying again, now you know how you lost you now know what needs to be worked on. I hope to see you all again very soon and try out."

The men shook Merlin's hand and thanked him, and feeling a lot better they slowly walked off the field. Merlin watched them go before walking over to those who were to be knights, shaking their hands and congratulating them. "Congratulations to you all. I know you are only here if you have either beat King Arthur or have lasted in combat with him for a full minute, doing either of that I know we are lucky to have you all as knights protecting this kingdom."

As Merlin reached the end of those to be knighted he stopped when he reached the end and saw a man stood there with a grin on his face. "And you are?"

Merlin smiled. "Lord Merlin, but just Merlin is fine."

Gwaine's smile got bigger. "Lord Merlin." he said, his arms stretched out and lowering himself to bow.

Arthur had just congratulated the last man and turned when he heard his husband laugh, seeing who was making his husband laugh like that he growled and stormed over there.

Merlin laughed. "Stand up there is no need for that."

"There is every need you are a lord."

"Yet you did not bow to me and I am King." Arthur said as his arm went around Merlin's waist, roughly pulling him back to his chest.

Gwaine looked at Arthur's arm before looking up. "You are a possessive one as well aren't you."

"No he isn't." Merlin said as he stepped from Arthur's hold. "Not normally. I haven't seen this side of him since we were dating."

Gwaine nodded. "I am guessing everyone stopped showing an interest in you once they all knew who you were with Lord Merlin." he said and bowing his head to them both, Gwaine left with the others that were soon to be knighted.

When Merlin and Arthur were alone Merlin turned to face his husband. "You haven't so much as touched me as much as you did just then in months and it takes someone showing an interest in me for you to act. How dare you Arthur Pendragon." he said and turned and walked away.

Arthur watched his husband walk away before going over to Leon. "Can you believe Merlin just said that?"

"Yes I can. It is true Arthur, what you just did then is hold Merlin in your arms, when was the last time you did that?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer before closing it. "I don't remember Leon, all I know is that when I held Merlin just then something inside me woke up, it's like, it feels as though something is missing and holding him just then gave me a clue as to what it is I am missing."

"And you are missing?"

"My husband. I am missing my husband. I have let stubbornness push my husband away and now I could lose him altogether to this Gwaine fellow who has shown more interest in Merlin in thirteen seconds than I have in thirteen months."

"Arthur I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You're right. I shouldn't be telling you."

"Exactly, so who are you going to tell?"

"Morgana. She will know what to do."

Leon watched with a shocked look on his face as Arthur walked away. "Poor Arthur you haven't got a clue my friend."

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers and sighed. Stupid Morgana, she didn't have to hit him. He walked over to his table where he saw parchments that needed signing, rubbing his head as he went he stopped when he heard a noise, looking up he saw the door to Merlin's chambers slightly open.

Walking over to the door Arthur found himself frozen to the spot when he saw his husband pull down his breeches leaving him naked. Merlin raised his arms above his head and stretched before lifting his leg up to step in the bath that was steaming.

Arthur walked forwards and cleared his throat. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned his head and didn't move, one leg in the bath and one leg out. "Yes?"

"Having a bath are you?"

Merlin frowned before sighing. "About to." he answered as he lifted the other leg and let out a soft moan as he sat down and sat back.

"Only ten out of thirty men made it as knights."

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Don't stand in the doorway." he waited until Arthur picked up a chair and placed it by the bath and sat down before he started talking again. "I spoke to those who didn't make it as knights; hopefully I gave them enough encouragement to return."

"You did, they went to Leon and asked him when they can take the test again, he let me know when I was leaving his and Morgana's chambers."

"What were you doing in there?" Merlin asked as he picked up a wash cloth and started to wash himself.

"Getting hit on the head by my sister, Sky couldn't stop laughing."

"She's lovely bless her; she was asking me earlier on if me and 'Arfa' were going to have babies. I find it hard to do so when my husband won't come near me."

"Merlin I held you this morning."

"Only because someone showed interest in me, you wouldn't have done otherwise."

"I would have done."

"Liar!" Merlin stood straight up so his cock was inches away from Arthur's face. "Yes or no Arthur. Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes."

"Look at me Arthur. Look at all of me before answering."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down and let his eyes stop roaming when he saw his husband's cock which was starting to harden. "Yes I do Merlin."

"Touch me Arthur."

Arthur reached out and gently placed his hand on the brunet's waist.

"Not there Arthur, touch me where I want it the most."

Arthur pulled his hand back and slowly moved it forwards.

Merlin moaned when he felt a ghost of a touch on his cock.

Arthur drew his hand back at the sound of his husband moaning and stood up. "I must get these documents signed. There is to be a celebration when I knight the men, I will escort you in there when the time comes." he said and quickly left, wincing when he heard the hurt in Merlin's voice.

"Damn you Arthur."

Arthur shut the door that separated his and Merlin's chambers and leaned against the door, after a few seconds he undid his breeches and pulled them down so far and started to tug and pull and stroke his cock, closing his eyes and picturing Merlin in his mind as he heard his husbands moans on the other side of the door.

After coming and cleaning himself up he walked over to the documents and started to check them and sign them.

* * *

Merlin got out of his bath and opened the door to his chambers and called over a servant.

"Yes Lord Merlin?"

"Can you go and get me some food from the kitchens please for my dinner."

The servant bowed and started to walk away when Merlin called him back. "My lord?"

"I need you to do something else."

Arthur had just finished signing the documents when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter." the door opened and Arthur looked surprised when Merlin walked in carrying some food, he kicked the door shut behind him. "Merlin?"

"Your dinner my lord, might I be so bold in asking if I could join you."

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"I take that as a no then my lord."

"It is a yes Merlin you don't have to ask to join me in having dinner now what are you doing, serving me, you are not a servant."

"No I am not, but seeing as you talk more and laugh more with servants than me I figured I might as well go back to being one to get you to talk to me properly."

Arthur sat and watched as Merlin set the table, once done he watched as his husband got a napkin and leaned over and placed it in his lap, heart in his throat Arthur moved his head forwards and placed his lips on Merlin's.

Merlin pulled away and looked into his husbands eyes. "Arthur?"

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"Sorry for what? Kissing me?"

"No never." Arthur sighed. "We need to talk Merlin, what we have become I hate this I don't want this, I don't want to wake up alone morning after morning, staring at the door wanting you in our bed and not in separate ones."

"Arthur." Merlin breathed as he stepped over Arthur's legs and sat on his lap.

"I do love you Merlin."

"I know. I love you too. We will get through this Arthur."

"You are fine Merlin this is me."

"What do you mean?"

"My pride and stubbornness and fear of losing you has done this."

A knock sounding at the door before opening stopped Merlin from replying. "Look Arthur we are all going to be at this celebration and it's about time you got your head out of your ar- ah Merlin." Morgana smiled. "Sitting on Arthur's lap, I see. My brother finally got sense knocked into him."

"No it wasn't you; it was the hurt in my husband's voice and his actions that did me."

"As long as you start acting like husbands again I am happy, will you both be walking to the knights ceremony later hand in hand?"

Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled. "We will be."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Merlin stood and watched with a smile on his face as Arthur knighted the ten men and gave his speech, congratulating them before announcing there is now a celebration to welcome Camelot's newest knights.

When people started to move about and collect their drinks from a nearby table Merlin started to walk around, shaking hands with the newest knights congratulating them.

"Hello again."

Merlin turned and smiled when he saw Gwaine stood there. "Sir Gwaine, congratulations again."

"Thank you. Will there be dancing at this celebration?"

"There usually is."

"Will you dance with me?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you are hoping it will lead to more."

"Would it be so bad if it did? I mean you are a lord and I am a knight so it is allowed."

Merlin laughed. "Yes it is, it is also allowed for a servant to have a relationship with a Prince and then marry him once he is King and go from servant to Lord."

Gwaine looked Merlin up and down and then to Arthur who was making his way over. "You are married? Thought you just used to date."

"Yes we are married." Arthur said. "And I don't take too kindly to people hitting on my husband."

"Sorry sire. Now I know you have nothing to worry about, I will simply set my sights elsewhere."

When Gwaine walked away Arthur turned Merlin to face him. "Will you dance with me? You don't have to."

"Arthur it has been thirteen months since I have been in your arms why would I say no."

* * *

After a few slow dances in which Merlin kept his arms around Arthur, his head on the King's shoulder they had parted and Arthur went to talk to his newest set of knights while Merlin spotting Morgana made his way over only to be stopped by Gaius.

"Seeing you both dance m'boy, it is so wonderful to see you happy again."

"We still have a long way to go Gaius; we still need to talk,"

"But he held you Merlin, that is a start."

"It is."

"I need you to tell him to take his potion and rest for tomorrow Merlin, all this dancing and walking about and then the training this morning, he is going to pay for it and probably have a bad night with it."

Merlin frowned. "Gaius, what potion?"

"The potion for his leg Merlin."

"What about his leg?"

"Oh dear."

"Gaius please, what about his leg?"

"The battle he went into last year, when he was on bed rest for a month," Gaius sighed. "It is best if he tells you m'boy." he said placing a hand on Merlin's upper arm.

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded and gave Gaius a small smile. "Where is this potion?"

"It is in the cupboard I keep locked at all times, remember that potion you picked up a while ago, the sickly green coloured one?"

"Yes."

"That is Arthur's; he is to drink all of the vial."

Merlin nodded. "I will go and get it and please Gaius, do not tell Arthur what you have told me."

"Okay m'boy."

* * *

After the celebrations Arthur walked with Merlin back to the chambers and stopped outside Merlin's door. "Good night Merlin."

"Good night Arthur."

"Merlin can I k-"

"Don't you even finish that question Arthur, I am your husband, you do not need to as-hmmph." Merlin ended up moaning as he was cut off by his husband's lips on his, he wrapped his arms around the Kings neck and pushed himself closer to the blond, only parting when air was needed. "Oh I have missed you Arthur."

"And I you. I have nothing planned for tomorrow, can we talk, it is well overdue."

"Of course Arthur, we have a lot of talking to do, you more than me probably. Good night." and with a small kiss to Arthur's lips Merlin walked into his chambers.

Once the door was closed Arthur let out the breath and sagged against the wall, holding onto it as he made his way to his chambers, he knew he had pushed it too far with his leg.

As soon as Merlin heard the door close to Arthur's chambers he walked out of his own and made his way to Gaius' quarters to collect the potion, he heard Arthur when his door closed, he knew his husband would need his potion tonight, and he was going to be the one to give it to Arthur, in more ways than one.

* * *

Arthur took off his top and chucked it to the nearby chair before dropping onto the edge of the bed and wincing as he took off his boots and breeches, once naked Arthur stood up and hobbled over to the tall mirror and using the light from the candles in his room he sighed as he looked at what was giving him pain, from the top of his leg near his groin going all the way down past his knee was a thick scar, looking closely he saw it outlined in red where he knew it was hurting.

Wrapping a sheet around his waist he hobbled over to the door and opened it calling a servant, once he asked him to tell Gaius he needed a potion to help him sleep he closed the door and limped over to the bed and collapsed on it.

Merlin was just about to go into his chambers when he saw the servant walk away from Arthur's chambers. "Euan?"

"The King has asked me to collect a potion for him to help him sleep."

"There is no need for that Euan, I have the potion here, I will see to my husband, go to bed."

* * *

Arthur looked up when his chamber doors opened and saw his husband come in carrying a potion. "That was quick. I only just told Euan to get it for me."

"No you asked Euan to get you a potion to help you sleep. This potion I have does nothing of the sort; this potion takes away the pain in your leg. The pain you have because you have been on it too much, the pain you have which you have had since that battle last year, the pain you have gone through and not allowed me to _help!_ "

"Merlin love -"

"No Arthur." Merlin marched over to the bed and pulled the sheets back which showed Merlin his husband's naked body. "This is why you have kept me at arm's length for thirteen months?" he asked pointing to the Kings scar. "This is why you never asked me back to your bed? Why you hurt me more than anyone could? Why I have been crying nearly every night, thinking my husband no longer finds me attractive? No longer loves me?"

"Merlin I love you more than life itself, I love you so much it hurts but look at me, how can you love me, how could you want me how I look, I have this on my leg I have an even bigger one on my back I can't train as much as I used to and would like. After a couple of training sessions and dancing with you and I am in pain, I now have to send my men into battle and stay here, do you know how much that kills me?"

"About as much as it has killed me for my husband make me think he no longer finds me attractive or loves me. Arthur you know how strong my love for you is do you really think so low of me that you thought that I would seek another because of what battle has done to you?"

"No of course not but you know me Merlin I am stubborn. I saw what that battle did to me how I looked I looked at myself and do you know what the first question was that came to mind? 'How could my husband love me looking like this' I knew you would but me looking like that I was hating how I looked and I actually got myself believing that everyone else would once they saw the scars."

Merlin sighed. "Turn over and lay on your front."

Arthur did as he was asked and closed his eyes when he felt his husband's hands running up his back. "This scar on your back Arthur... why did you have to keep your mouth shut about it." he asked, close to tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Arthur turned his head to the left and looked at Merlin as best he could from that angle. "I am ashamed of my scars; to me they show I am not as good a fighter as I hoped to be."

Merlin rubbed the salve into the scar, his eyes glowing gold smiling at Arthur's sigh knowing his magic eased the pain more than the salve had done. "On your front."

When Arthur turned over Merlin looked into his husbands eyes. "You are wrong." he said before focusing his attention on the long scar on the Kings leg.

"Wrong?"

"Yes. To you these scars show that you are not as good a fighter as you hoped you were. To me they show that my husband is a brave and strong man, a man who will go into battle knowing he could end up with a lot worse than these scars. To me these scars show just how brave you are, that you are the bravest man I have ever known that you are the best warrior who just got caught off guard, if you have all those men on you like I saw Arthur then even the greatest warrior which is you would not be able to defeat them and come out of it with no scratches."

"I hate them; because of them I have pushed you away, away enough for you to actually welcome compliments from another man."

"I did enjoy the compliments I will admit, but only because I have missed receiving them from my husband."

"Do you still find me attractive Merlin?"

"Now what kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do, you are as handsome and as gorgeous now as the day I first laid eyes on you, I have only loved you more each day." he finished rubbing the salve on his husbands leg and once again his eyes turned gold.

"Oh that's better than any salve."

Merlin smiled and moving up the bed he placed a kiss on the tip of Arthur's cock before moving up further to kiss his husband on the lips. "No more separate beds Arthur."

"No more separate beds. But if I am going to sleep naked aren't you?"

"Slow steps Arthur, just talking for now."

"Just talking? Merlin you kissed my cock."

"I know I did, do you know how long it has been since I have seen it. I have missed it."

"You can have it now."

Merlin laughed and stripped to nothing before blowing the candle out and tucking them both in with the covers and snuggling up to the King. "Go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke and smiled when he saw his husband laying flat on his front fast asleep, he had missed this too much, how could he have let his stubbornness stop him for waking up to this view every morning.

Pulling the covers back Arthur placed his hand on the back of Merlin's neck and slowly ran his hand down the spine, smiling when he heard the brunet moan in his sleep, using his finger he tucked it into the sheet and bit his lip, it had been well over a year since he last saw his husband's arse. Him seeing Merlin step in the bath the day before he only caught a glimpse of it before his husband sat down. With that thought in mind he moved his hand down, his finger tucked in the sheet pulling it with it and revealing his husband arse.

His eyes widened at what he saw. "Oh fuck Merlin." from the top of Merlin's left arse cheek and running down the cheek stopping at the top of his leg was a scar, next to the scar was another scar that showed that he had been burnt badly and it had healed.

"Scars are nothing to be ashamed of when you get them for bravery Arthur." Merlin said making the King jump.

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin's head raised slightly looking at him.

"I know that."

"Apparently not when you let yours get the better of you which made us sleep in separate beds for over a year."

Arthur threw the covers back and stood up. "I thought we were fine now Merlin." he said as he pulled on his underwear and breeches.

Merlin sat up in bed. "Just because we slept in the same bed for the first time in months doesn't mean we are okay now Arthur, we have to talk."

"We did that last night Merlin. I told you why I did what I did and admitted it was foolish of me but you know how I am."

"Yes I do and I still married you."

"Will you be staying married to me?"

Merlin threw the covers back harshly and got out of bed. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have spent the night with you." he said as he walked over to the door that separated their rooms. "Fool." he said and walked through them closing the door behind him.

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Why do I always do it?" he asked himself, jumping when a knock sounded on the door before opening. "Euan?"

"Your breakfast my lord."

"Um, yes, actually I wish to bathe first can you take this back and do me a bath please?"

"Of course my lord."

"Do not chuck that food away."

"Then what shall I do with it sire?"

"The lower town, give it to those who are hungry."

"Sire." Euan bowed before leaving.

* * *

When his bath was ready Arthur stripped and was about to step in it when hearing Merlin cough in the next room stopped him, he walked over to the door and knocked.

Merlin got out of his bed and knowing it was Arthur didn't bother to dress as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"You know you ought to be careful, what if it wasn't me knocking?"

"Then I would have given someone something to look at wouldn't I."

Arthur frowned. "I don't want anyone but me seeing you naked."

"Even though you have let your stubbornness stop you from doing so for over a year." Merlin stated.

Arthur sighed. "Yes."

"What is it you want Arthur?"

"I asked Euan to do me a bath; the water is nice and hot."

"Then why are you here?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes but I am doing nothing until I hear you say or rather, ask."

"Merlin I have a bath that has just been done, the water is nice and hot a bath would be nice this morning but better if you were to join me. Will you take a bath with me husband of mine?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes."

Arthur smiled and led his husband towards the bath. He got into the bath first and held his hand out, helping the brunet in, kissing the globes of Merlin's arse when he stepped into the hot water. "View I have by all means take your time in sitting."

Merlin laughed and sat down sighing as he leaned back against his husband's chest, "waters nice and hot."

Arthur hummed in agreement and picked up the washcloth and rinsed it with excess water before rubbing it over Merlin's chest and stomach, pausing at his navel. "May I go lower?"

"You may." Merlin sighed and let his head drop back onto his husbands shoulder, moaning when he felt Arthur's fingers wrapping around his cock. "Where is the washcloth?"

"Are you really bothered?"

"No."

Arthur smiled and kissed his husbands neck as his hand that was holding the brunets cock got slowly faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana was on her way to see Merlin, she wanted to know how it went after both he and Arthur left. Knocking on Merlin's doors she waited a few seconds before entering, looking around she saw his bed slightly messy and sighed. So Merlin did sleep in his bed last night. "Merlin?" she called out.

Merlin lifted his hand up and pulled out his hand under water to stop his husband's movements.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Shh."

"Merlin?" came Morgana's voice again.

"In here!" he called out.

"Merlin no."

"Arthur yes."

When Morgana walked in she stopped at the sight that greeted her. "Well how you both normally are out of all the things to walk in on this would be the last thing."

"Is everything alright Morgana?" Arthur asked as he brought his hands around the front and closed them over Merlin's cock.

Morgana lifted an eyebrow at her brother's movements. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, the water is clear you can see everything and you are not seeing anything."

Morgana rolled her eyes and walked over to the table and sat down. "I knocked before going into Merlin's chambers I have seen that the bed has been slept in. That is what surprised me when I came in here and saw you both together like this."

Merlin smiled. "I slept in the same bed with Arthur last night Morgana, we had a little bicker this morning I went back to my own bed where he then invited me to join him. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see how you were after last night. What did you two do stay up all night talking?"

"We stayed up for a while talking and got to the bottom of why we were how we were and now we have talked we are going to move forwards, take it slow."

"Take it slow? How long have you been married?"

Merlin laughed. "I know that Morgana but it has been over a year since we have touched."

"Well yes but you say you are taking it slowly and the first thing you do is have a bath together?"

Arthur frowned at his sister. "We can take it how we want to take it Morgana, we do what we feel comfortable doing."

Morgana smirked. "Okay, will you be continuing with court or am I to take over while you lock yourselves in here."

Merlin laughed. "Carrying on as normal."

Morgana stood up, "then I will leave you to it."

As soon as Morgana closed the door behind her Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips and helped him to stand, once stood he turned the brunet around. "Now then let's see if you are clean." he said, moving his hands forward to hold his husbands cock, smiling when he heard the brunet laugh.

* * *

Morgana was sat at the table in the great hall, her daughter at the side of her and Leon on their daughters other side. Leon had just picked up a spoonful of food and was about to give it to Sky when the doors opened and Arthur and Merlin walked in, looking up Morgana smiled when she saw Arthur's arm firmly around Merlin who was smiling. "Morning." she said.

"Good morning." Arthur replied.

Hearing Arthur's voice Sky looked up. "Arfa!" she shouted as she pushed her chair back and ran from the table to Arthur who laughed as he picked her up. "Morning beautiful. Are you eating your breakfast?"

"She wanted to wait for you, wouldn't eat until you came." Leon said.

Merlin laughed, "let's get some food in you then now that your uncle Arthur is here."

When everyone was seated and began to eat, Arthur having to share his breakfast with Sky, Morgana started to talk. "So why did you both go so long? Something Arthur did no doubt."

Merlin ran his hand down Arthur's arm and squeezed his hand. "No, it was both of us, but we have talked it through and we are getting there."

"You say you want the men training today Arthur?"

"Yes. I will come with you after breakfast."

"No you won't." Merlin said, leaning over so his lips were touching Arthur's ear he whispered. "You were in pain last night, today you rest, tomorrow you can train."

Arthur nodded. "On second thoughts Leon, give the men a day's break today, for tomorrow we train." Arthur turned to Morgana. "Can you watch over Camelot today?"

"Of course."

When breakfast was finished Arthur kissed his niece, telling her to be a good girl for her mum and dad and took Merlin's hand in his and left the great hall. "Arthur what do you have planned for the day?"

"Just go and get our horses and I will meet you there." Arthur said as he pulled Merlin close to him and kissed him passionately; dipping him slightly before standing them both back up. Placing a small kiss on Merlin's lips Arthur smiled. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin panted, placing his hand on the Kings cheek before walking away.

* * *

Merlin was stroking one of the many horses in the stables, he was whispering kindly to Arthur's horse, placing a small kiss there before stroking the horse some more. This was how Arthur found him. "I am jealous of my own horse."

Merlin turned and smiled when he saw his husband. "May I ask why?"

"He gets more attention and affection from you than I do."

"And whose fault was that?" Merlin asked as he smiled lovingly at his husband, looking down he saw the King holding a small rucksack. "What do you have in there?"

"That would be telling." Arthur smiled, kissing Merlin before helping him up onto the horse, getting on behind him. As they rode from the castle and over the drawbridge they passed Gwaine who was talking to a few knights. Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin given the newly appointed knight a look.

Merlin laughed. "Was that really necessary? He knows we are together and married he backed off as soon as he knew."

"He still looks though."

"There is nothing wrong with that. I have had others look at me that way but that is all they have done as they know I am yours and always will be."

"People look at you like Gwaine does? Who? Tell me."

Merlin laughed at his husband's possessiveness, how much he had missed it." So where are we going?"

"We are going to be alone for a while I had another word with Morgana we are not due back until tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening? Just what do you have planned Arthur Pendragon?"

"What I have planned is for us to have some alone time where no one is knocking on our chamber doors asking questions, wanting advice."

"Your chambers."

"No Merlin darling, ours. Never are we sleeping alone again."

Merlin hummed and leaned back against his King, deciding to close his eyes and just enjoy the journey he took in his husband's arms. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Arthur was gently shaking him. "Wake up love we are here."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around they were by a lakeside that was surrounded by trees. "Is this area secluded?"

"It is, we will not be disturbed that much I do know." Arthur answered as he got down and helped Merlin down before unloading the rucksack. While Arthur rummaged about in the rucksack Merlin took the horse for some water.

Merlin turned to see two bed rolls laying side by side some food set out and a few logs, Arthur was currently crouching down trying to light a fire, smirking Merlin decided to have a little fun with his husband, eyes glowing gold he laughed when Arthur jumped. "Fuck." he said, shaking his hand, "that came up quick!"

Merlin laughed. "Sorry I couldn't resist that."

Arthur stood up. "You - I'll get you."

Merlin laughed and started to run but Arthur soon caught up with him, pinning him flat on his back on the grass with the blond leaning over him. "I could get lost in those eyes of yours Merlin, so beautiful, how much of a fool was I to stop this, stop us being happy."

"Do not dwell on the past Arthur, we move onwards, forwards, I know we were going to take it slow but why do that, we are still the same people. My love for you has only grown."

"As has my love for you my darling."

Merlin blushed. "I have missed that endearment."

"I have missed calling it you, not as much as I have missed you though, your eyes." kiss, "nose," kiss, "cheekbones," kiss, "most of all I have missed your lips." he whispered capturing said lips with his own which soon turned passionate.

Merlin threw his arms up and buried his fingers in the blond locks and rolled them both over so he was on top, his hands went from the Kings hair running down his neck, shoulders, down his sides, he fingered the hem of Arthur's top before pushing his hands under it and moved his hand back up only this time on the Kings bare skin, rolling them back over Merlin moved his hands to Arthur's bare back.

"Merlin." Arthur panted, grinding his hips down, moaning when he felt his husband's erection digging into him.

Merlin threw his head back letting out a groan when he felt Arthur's cock dig into him, humming as Arthur moved down and covered his neck with kisses.

"How much I have missed this, missed you Arthur, wanted you, needed you, for so long."

"I'm a fool, stubborn fool."

* * *

As the sun started to set Arthur sat and watched as Merlin began to cook. "I told you I can do that."

"I want to do it, I love cooking, especially for you." Merlin said as he stirred the stew in the pot that sat over the fire.

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin before kneeling and bringing Merlin to him so the brunets back was against his front. "I plan to make love to you under the stars." he whispered in his husband's ear, smiling when he saw it made him shiver.

Merlin turned his head. "I want you in me quite a few times before we go back."

"I plan to be, I also plan in sleeping with my cock still buried in you tonight also."

Merlin moaned and reached back holding Arthur's head in place as he rubbed himself against his husband, humming in pleasure when he felt how hard his King was for him. "Any plans for after eating?" he moaned.

"Yes." Arthur whispered kissing Merlin's ear. "But will tell you when you need to know."

* * *

After they had eaten and Merlin washed up he returned to see Arthur asleep, he sighed "So much for you falling asleep buried in me Arthur." he said as he walked past his husband and into the forest where he started to collect firewood.

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled when he heard his husband walk away, he looked over his shoulder and when he couldn't see his husband he stood up and quickly stripped before walking into the lake. Looking above him he saw nothing but darkness and stars. "Perfect." he whispered.

Shivering at the coolness of the water Arthur moved around a bit before turning to face the bank, he looked down and saw that the water came to just below his navel, cupping water in his hands he raised his hands and let the water run down his chest.

Merlin went walking back to where he and Arthur were to spend the night, wood in his arms. "Darling."

Merlin looked up when he heard Arthur and felt his eyes go wide when he saw his husband stood in the lake. "Arthur? I thought you were asleep."

"And break my promise to you?" Arthur smiled. "Come and join me husband."

Merlin smiled as he dropped the wood. "Water might be cold."

"I will keep you warm."

Merlin needed no more persuading and stripped down to nothing before walking into the lake. He shivered as he walked further in. "Water is cold."

Arthur reached out and pulled the brunet closer to him. "We will warm each other up." he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his husbands lips, he ran the back of his hand down Merlin's cheek as he deepened the kiss, his free arm going around the sorcerer, smiling into the kiss when he heard his husband moan, thrusting his tongue into Merlin's mouth the brunet gasped at the feel of their cocks touching in water.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned as he wrapped his arms around the Kings neck, one hand going into the blond's hair, throwing his head back exposing his neck which his husband took full advantage of with his lips and tongue and teeth.

He pulled back to make sure Arthur saw his eyes flash gold.

"What have you done?" Arthur asked.

Smiling Merlin moved his head forwards and made sure his lips brushed against his husband's ear. "Something I haven't done in over a year, magically prepared myself Arthur, I want you in me." he whispered, his hand trailing down the muscled chest, taut stomach and finally under water where he grasped his King's hard cock. Smiling more when he heard his husband groan.

"Oh Merlin."

"I want this in me my love."

Arthur gave his husband a chaste kiss before placing his hands on the brunet's waist and picked him up; Merlin wrapped his legs around his husband's waist, his arms around those broad shoulders.

Arthur walked a little further out of the water until the water was up to his thigh, lifting his husband higher he looked down and slowly lowered Merlin, both of them moaning at the feeling of being with each other in the most intimate of ways again after so long.

Backing back Arthur carried on until the water was to his chest, tightening his hold he started to thrust up as he brought Merlin down hard.

Merlin holding on for dear life began to bounce as much as he could, his fingertips trailing down the Kings back leaving marks the faster he and Arthur got.

Arthur moved his head forwards and took one of the brunet's dusky nipples into his mouth and began to nip and suck making his sorcerer scream in ecstasy, his head thrown back.

"Yes Arthur! _Yes!"_

"Oh gods. Oh Merlin." Arthur panted as he began to thrust up as Merlin slammed down. "Oh Merlin it has been too long I don't think I can last."

Merlin surprised his husband by stilling and letting his legs slide down causing his husband to slip out of him.

Arthur frowned, confusion on his face when Merlin backed away. "Merlin?"

"It has been thirteen months Arthur. You are not coming yet." Taking his husbands hand Merlin led them out of the water and onto their bedrolls where he laid down, taking the blond with him. He reached down and took hold of his husbands cock. "I want this in me when sleeping tonight."

"I better put it back in then." Arthur said making them both laugh. Giving his husband a gentle kiss Arthur lined his cock up to his husband's entrance before slowly moving forwards, filling his husband up once more.

"Yes." Merlin moaned, his head thrown back. "So long, I want it Arthur, hard and fast!"

"Oh yes Merlin." Arthur panted as his thrusts got faster and harder, moving his hands to his husband's legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Merlin moved his arms up to wrap them around the Kings neck as he dug his heels into the blonds arse, pushing himself down each time Arthur thrust into him. "Art... Arthur tou...touch me."

Arthur reached down and took hold of his husbands cock, giving it a firm squeeze before tugging it in time with his thrusts.

Merlin came screaming Arthur's name with Arthur following seconds later filling up the man under him with all he had, he dropped down onto his husband. "Never Merlin am I going so long without that again." he panted.

Merlin chuckled. "Me either Arthur."


	4. Epilogue

_**Epilogue** _

Merlin hugged Gaius laughing. "Are you sure?"

Gaius laughed at how happy Merlin looked. "Yes m'boy, you are pregnant."

Merlin laughed and bounded out of the quarters in search for his husband, Gaius testing him had taken an hour.

Arthur wanted to go with him but Merlin had told him with his knights going on a three days patrol they needed talking to before leaving and Merlin promised to come and find him as soon as. What Merlin didn't know was that as soon as he was out of sight Arthur had got on his horse and signalled his knights to follow him.

Merlin spent ten minutes before it clicked. "Arthur you fucker!" he growled before heading to his and Arthur's chambers and throwing his clothes in a rucksack.

Morgana looked up when the throne room doors opened. "Your idiot brother, my stupid husband has gone on patrol with the knights; I will be going to catch him up."

"He went?" Morgana scoffed. "Idiot. Go and catch up I will take care of everything here and Merlin, when you see him hit my husband as he most probably knew that Arthur was going."

Merlin entered the stables and walked over to his horse, stroking it before loading his rucksack and climbing on it.

* * *

Arthur looked around. "We get off here and walk a bit, give the horses a rest." he said.

Leon walked over to Arthur. "Why go in this direction first? What if Merlin comes after you, he thinks we are starting north, not east."

"Exactly, he will see we are not there and go."

* * *

Merlin got so far and stopped, taking one of Arthur's chains he used to have around his neck Merlin held it tight in his hand and concentrated with all his magic on Arthur, he opened his eyes as gasped when he saw and heard the conversation between his husband and Leon. "Oh just you wait husband of mine." Merlin turned and headed back to Camelot.

Morgana who was in the courtyard with Sky looked up when she heard a horse, she frowned. "Merlin? I thought you were going to meet Arthur."

"I was, but then after hearing something I decided to come back here." Merlin said.

Morgana frowned. "Why?" she asked before smiling at one of the maids who came to take Sky for a while.

Merlin smiled. "Because I have a plan."

"Plan? I thought you were going to go and go to him and give him a good telling."

"I was and when I used my magic to find them I found that they have gone in the opposite way they have told you they are going."

"Oh wait until I get a hold of them. What if something happened?" Morgana sighed. "What's your plan then?"

"Arthur doesn't know I was suspicious of me being pregnant, we haven't even been trying."

"So he doesn't know you have been to see Gaius then?"

"Yes I told him to talk to his knights while went he doesn't know what I have gone for, for all he knows I went to talk to him. I will wait for my darling husband to come home, help him when in pain."

Morgana looked closely at Merlin. "You're not going to tell him are you."

"No."

Morgana started laughing. "You do know I will get the blame for this."

"How do you work that one out?"

"Because he will say you would never have thought of this and that you only did as spending too much time with me."

"Then really it is his fault as I had to spend my days with someone when he was ignoring me." Merlin said making Morgana laugh again.

* * *

It was two days later when Arthur peered into his and Merlin's chambers after getting back, seeing them empty he opened the door a little and crept in.

Merlin after doing some reading stood up and went to find Morgana, he just got to the door when it started to open so stood to the side, he stood and watched as Arthur poked his head through the gap looking around before creeping in, using his magic Merlin made their chamber shut with a _slam_ making the King jump and swirl around.

"Merlin love!"

"Arthur darling!"

"Merlin." Arthur said walking forwards, taking the brunets hands in his. "I was wrong to leave you like that as I know you wanted to come but I didn't want you getting hurt, these bandits were vicious, if they had magic you know I would have no qualms in you coming with us, it's just -"

Merlin stopped Arthur by placing a hand on his cheek. "I understand Arthur; you wanted to keep me safe, just like I do you when there are sorcerers about."

"So... you are not mad?"

"I was at first as you left without a goodbye but then I understood, you did it to keep me safe, I found your signet ring on the table in our chambers, you didn't think you were coming back did you."

"I knew there was a chance of me not coming back."

Merlin smiled and hugged his husband. "You always said with me here nothing would stop you coming home and you have done so."

Arthur sighed and hugged Merlin back. "I was so worried you would be mad."

"Of course not." Merlin said, glad that Arthur couldn't see the smirk on his face.

* * *

It was the next day when Merlin was walking through the grounds when he had to hold on to something, making a fist with his hand he covered his mouth, not again, surely he has nothing else down there after bringing up all of his breakfast. Once it passed he started to walk again, stopping when he saw Gwaine, he was holding hands with Percival, he smiled and walked over to them. "When did this happen?"

"Just today." Gwaine smiled.

Merlin nodded. "Am I the first one to know?" when both knights nodded he continued. "I wonder if you can both help me."

Percival frowned. "If we can, what with?"

"My husband needs teaching a lesson."

Gwaine laughed. "Oh count us in!"

* * *

Arthur left the throne room and ran his hand through his hair, he hated meetings, he looked up when he heard Merlin's laughter, he smiled, he loved his husband's laughter, he made his way to the sound of his husband's laughter and stop at the sight. Not only was Merlin laughing but he was doing it in the arms of another man! And not just any other man, Gwaine!

He stormed over and snatched Merlin from Gwaine's arms, "you do not get to carry my husband in such a way." he growled.

"I had no choice sire he was about to drop and would have done if I hadn't have caught him."

"Drop?" Arthur looked at Merlin. "What's wrong?"

"Just a little faint that's all."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Then why was _he_ still carrying you."

"Just to make sure, plus it is a little cool outside he was keeping my chest warm."

Arthur growled. "Just think yourself lucky I have my husband in my arms." he snarled before turning on his feet.

"Arthur no need to snap and be jealous." Merlin said as Arthur carried him to their chambers. "He only helped me and was winding you up, don't rise to it love." he whispered kissing his husband on the cheek.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Merlin's plan of making Arthur find out he was going to be a father himself and work it out went wrong. Merlin had gone for a check-up with Gaius and he thought nothing of it when he left the physicians quarters and saw Mary standing there, the woman who was branded as Camelot's gossip and nothing got past her and Gaius telling Merlin him and the baby are healthy didn't get past her either.

It was a strange day for Arthur he left Merlin sleeping as he had a bad night, he wasn't up feeling bad but he wouldn't hold still it was like Merlin was restless. He made his way to the throne room and found it strange that every servant he passed asked him if they could shake his hand, congratulating him when he allowed them to.

Not long before reaching the throne room a squealing Gwen hugged him tight saying how happy she was. Arthur had smiled. "I'm glad you are, excuse me Gwen." was all he said and carried on.

He walked into the throne room and saw his counsellors around the table that was covered with documents, they all looked up when he entered, one of them stepped away from the table. "Sire, we have heard the news."

"I should think you have as well, I made sure a servant was to tell you all yesterday about the decision."

"You have made the decision then?" a counsellor asked.

"Of course,"

"And?"

"And it stays, I know Camelot will change over the next few years but this is what Camelot needs. This will all be for the better I know some of you will disagree as you were my fathers close advisors but I am King now and this is what I believe will help not only Camelot but us all." Arthur said and left the room.

One of the counsellors turned to one of Uther's advisors. "It's one thing marrying a servant pushing it more that said servant is male unbelievable that he is a sorcerer but one who is now pregnant?"

"Yes. Uther wouldn't have stood for this but you heard Arthur, they are keeping the baby he is right in one way it is what Camelot needs, Arthur will have an heir."

Arthur sighed as he went to see how his knights were getting on, the night before last Merlin had stayed up all night with him rewriting the law for druids to be free and enter Camelot without fearing for their lives, they had stayed up all night going at it making sure they could enter Camelot and be free and themselves but it had been worth it.

"Hey Arthur."

Arthur turned at the voice and saw Gwaine. "Why aren't you training?"

"Me and Percival are on our way now, we just heard the news, bet you both had fun no wonder you have been smiling a lot lately."

"I know I wanted this done as much as Merlin, the night before last we were at it all night, it tired us out but it was worth it."

Gwaine laughed. "So who's the daddy?"

Arthur frowned and Gwaine. "Do you think of nothing but sex? Dirty minded. Get training!" Arthur snapped and walked away.

Gwaine frowned and looked at Percival. "What just happened? All I did is ask who will be daddy. I think it will be Merlin and Arthur will be father or papa."

* * *

It was just past noon when Arthur made his way back to his and Merlin's quarters when he was stopped by more servants and maids wanting to shake his hand and congratulate him and to pass their congratulations onto Merlin. It wasn't until Lancelot walked past him saying how happy he was for them both and that he must be over the moon to become a father that all that mornings' strangeness clicked into place. Merlin was pregnant!

When Arthur entered their chambers he saw Merlin sat at the table eating while reading through some documents, he shut the door behind him and locked the door before walking over and sitting down next to his husband.

Merlin looked up and smiled. "How was your morning?"

"A strange one, Merlin love I have had servants and maids want to shake my hand offering congratulations I have had the counsellors acting strange now I know what it is I realise we were talking about two different things I will have to explain. When Gwaine asked who the daddy is I told him off for being dirty minded, it wasn't until Lancelot congratulated me and actually told me why he was doing so that I realised all the strangeness that has been happening all morning."

"Arthur?"

"Merlin... Are you pregnant?"

"What would you do if I was?"

"Are you?" Arthur asked again as he got off his chair to stand in front of his husband.

Merlin sighed. "Yes I am. What I want to know is how you found out. Only Gaius knew!"

"What about me Merlin? I should have known."

"Just like I should have gone with you instead having to trail after you only to find you and your knights went in the opposite direction you told me!"

Arthur pulled back. "You did all this making me jealous and possessive just because I didn't take you on a mission that could have gotten you hurt?"

Merlin stood up making Arthur back back even more. "How many more times Arthur I have magic you don't I could have had all of them tied up and in the prison cells before they could even blink!"

"This isn't you Merlin."

"It isn't you either, telling me where you are going then fuck off in the other direction, what if something happened and I had to send knights out to find you."

Arthur opened his mouth before closing it he looked at Merlin closely, pregnant Merlin, Morgana had mood swings when she was pregnant. "Merlin I am going to step back and not answer, I know what you are going through as Morgana had it when she was pregnant as Leon told me all about it."

"What?"

"Mood swings."

"Mood swings... _mood swings?"_ Merlin all but yelled.

* * *

Leon was just about to knock on Arthur and Merlin's chamber doors when they banged opened and Arthur all but fell out of them.

"Get out!" Merlin snapped, slamming them behind him.

"What did you do?" Leon asked as he helped Arthur regain his balance.

"Merlin is pregnant and he has been sneaky about it, this isn't Merlin, he said he forgave me for going off and not telling him but he lied, he started snapping, then I realised with him being pregnant it could be mood swings."

Leon winced. "You didn't point that out to him did you?"

"Of course I did!"

"No Arthur, you never do that."

"Well I know that now." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin said only he and Gaius knew of his pregnancy so I want to know how everyone knew and was congratulating me; someone took away Merlin's right in telling me I am to be a father. I want them found."

Leon nodded. "That's good, anything to get back into your husband's good books."

* * *

It was the next day when they found out it was Mary who had spread the word on Merlin's pregnancy Arthur walked into the chambers he shared with his husband. "Merlin?" he only just managed to ask before he felt a weight thrown on him.

"Arthur! I'm sorry about yesterday and throwing you out and falling asleep before you came to bed, that is the first night we haven't said goodnight to each other and it was my fault for making you stay out of my way if I hadn't snapped then-"

"Merlin love calm down. The fault is mine for lying to you in the first place, and as for what you did... I blame my sister for being around you too much." Arthur kissed his head. "Listen Merlin, Mary the maid is the reason why everyone knows about you being pregnant."

"She took away my right to tell you Arthur."

"I will be sacking her."

Merlin looked up. "No Arthur, her job is all she has. She is to make a formal apology tell everyone what she did and why she did it, apologise to me in front of the court."

"And that's it?"

"Yes Arthur, this baby won't be our only one, she is just someone who likes to gossip and feels as though she needs to spread what she has heard as soon as she has heard it."

* * *

Mary the maid had made the apology she was told to make afterwards she made a personal one to Merlin, she had actually broke down in front of him apologising saying she never knew just what she had done until it was pointed out to her.

Arthur who was watching was about to tell her off once more but was stopped by his husband who had actually made Mary laugh and told her he could have a use for her for her to tell all of Camelot how he was progressing when he would become too big to walk anywhere.

"How could you have done that Merlin?" Arthur had asked not understanding.

"This is me Arthur, I can't be mad at anyone, only people I am mad at are the people who put the lives of those I love at risk."

"And me." Arthur had mumbled so Merlin could not hear him.

* * *

That happened five months ago and Merlin who was now just over eight months was thankful for what he said to Mary as she was there before he finished calling out her name.

Merlin had been feeling unwell all morning, knowing Arthur had important meetings all day kept it from him as he knew his illness will only play on the Kings mind.

"Merlin what is it?" Mary asked as she placed a cooling cloth on his head.

"Contractions. Need Arthur but don't know where he is."

"He will come as soon as he knows you are like this Merlin, I have an idea." with that Mary rushed to the doors and opened them and shouted at the top of her voice. "King Merlin is having contractions three weeks early and wants his husband King Arthur!" she looked down the corridors and saw several maids, servants and knights stop what they were doing and after a few seconds of silence the corridor was empty.

She smiled and faced Merlin. "King Arthur shouldn't be long now."

Merlin laughed despite the pain he was in. "What would I do without you Mary."

Ten minutes later an out of breath Arthur came stumbling into their quarters, hurrying over to the bed before dropping onto it holding his side. "You are early Merlin."

"And you are out of breath."

"I panicked. Word around is that you have gone into labour early and are wanting me. I am panicking as the maids I heard it from were panicking also. Are you alright?" he panted.

Merlin smiled and placed his hand over his husbands. "I'm fine, or will be as soon as Gaius gets here."

Two minutes later a calm looking Gaius walked in. "Never do things how you are supposed to do you my boy." he chuckled.

"Gaius how are you so calm! He is male and pregnant and early and male!" Arthur all but panicked.

"Arthur calm down Gaius knows what he is doing as I have faith in Gaius; we have gone over and over this."

Gaius nodded and walked over to Merlin on the bed. "Ready my boy?"

"I am Gaius."

Gaius nodded and passed a vial full of purple liquid to the sorcerer.

Merlin took it in his hands and looked at Arthur, placing his hand on the Kings face making him turn to face him. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur smiled and turned his head, kissing the palm that was cupping his cheek. "I love you so much Merlin. I will be right here when you wake up." leaning forwards Arthur gave Merlin a slow and passionate kiss.

Arthur held Merlin's hand as he drank the liquid and made sure his eyes were all that Merlin can see as he fell into a sleep. "Now Gaius."

Gaius nodded and picking up the small blade the old man worked on getting Camelot's heir out of their daddy's tummy, bringing the baby into the world.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Arthur was standing holding his daughter, Gaius was stitching Merlin up and Mary was passed out on the floor.

"Merlin is ready to be woken Arthur."

Arthur looked up from his daughter. "Do it Gaius." he said as he carefully climbed on the bed so the first thing Merlin would see is his husband and daughter.

The old man nodded and stepped back, focusing on Merlin Gaius began to chant and smiled when he saw Merlin slowly waking.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, smiling when he saw Arthur and his child. "What do we have Arthur?"

"A daughter my love, a gorgeous beautiful baby girl. Use your magic and heal yourself darling."

Merlin nodded and did as he was asked, once done he sat up and looked down at himself and his stomach was gone and where Gaius had cut him to get his daughter out was now just a small scar.

Arthur handed Merlin their daughter and sat on the bed at side of the brunet. "What are we going to call our daughter?"

Merlin looked up from his daughter and saw that it had started to snow and was settling. "Christmas is upon us." he said.

"That it is." Arthur agreed kissing his husbands temple. "We need a name for our gorgeous girl my love."

Merlin looked down at his daughter her pink lips small button nose and extremely fair hair showing that she will have hair as blonde as her father when she grows up, before looking up at his King and kissing him with as much passion as he could holding their new-born. "Winter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story that has been dedicated to you all. Merry Christmas to you all and thank you for staying with me throughout the year and hope you will do the same for next year x


End file.
